A development trend of electronic devices toward increased intricacy and adaptability, including: weight reduction, miniaturization, increased speed, multi-functionalization, and high performance is possible based upon the high reliability of semiconductor elements mounted within the electronic devices. For this, various types of packages such as a die scale package, at a wafer level; and a die stack-type package, in which various die are attached to an interposer at once to mount the die onto a Printed Circuit Board (PCB), are being developed. Particularly, as more conductive pads of a printed circuit board (PCB), and more bonding pads of a semiconductor die are needed for signal input/output, they are formed more densely.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.